One existing prior art in transaction using bank account is the published patent application KR2001-0107852, which describes virtual accounts to recharge debit card and electronic money, and perform banking function internally within the issuing company, which is a non-bank organization. This technique, however, has disadvantages wherein both of the account holder and bank having to remember all concerned account numbers in order to do transaction via virtual account, furthermore, the plural virtual accounts are only for incoming transactions, and the virtual accounts can not be accessed independently.
Another prior art, KR2002-0097303 is on method and system to restrict and monitor the indiscreet use of cyber account (or debit card) in an internet website by minors; it describes that from the client (master) applying for issuance of cyber account (or debit card) receives the bank account number to be transferred to and data including personal information (name and resident number) of the third clients (slaves) to use the account; with reference to the received data. When a request for verification on issuance of cyber account (or debit card) at the bank where fore-mentioned clearing account is issued, following decision on issuance, issue plural number of cyber accounts (or debit card) the client (master) has applied and allow the clients (slaves) paid by the client (master) to use within internet; transaction on payment the third clients (slaves) spent account (or debit card) is made via the cyber account (or debit card) of client (master) who applied for the account, cyber account applicant client (master) must specify the website(s) permitted to connect at the time of account (or debit card) issuance by third clients' (slaves) age (if minor). The first disadvantage of the art is that the client must remember all account numbers, and second, transactions via plural accounts are only available on internet. As all the transaction are not performed in real banking system, the technology still needs additional transaction process at bank to keep balance and impossible to be done in real time.
KR2002-0031531, describes on plural number of affiliate organization server; and the virtual accounts relay system and methods which includes plural number of bank server managing virtual accounts and the primary account which virtual accounts belong to, the plural number of affiliate organization server, and relay organization server to manage banking process that opening of accounts and transactions can not be estimated as virtual accounts are assigned per every transaction, such virtual accounts are left existing following the termination of transaction which makes management difficult with increasing invalid virtual accounts, and in effect opening of virtual accounts are limited to only between organizations and not available to individuals.
KR 2001-0000616 describes a technique on network account transfer system using main transaction account(s) and plural number of sub-accounts as well as on the method of e-commerce business. Disadvantages involved here are that this technique is mainly on creating separate accounts for transactions at shopping malls, etc., which require both the user and bank to remember all concerned accounts' number to perform the transaction via sub-accounts, furthermore, user has to bear the complexity as the transaction is via plural number of accounts. As all the transaction are not performed in real banking system, the technology also needs additional transaction process at bank to keep balance and impossible to be done in real time.